


Niceties

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cursed, and must have sex. Or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niceties

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been written a thousand times. But I never met a cliché I could resist. A big thank you to chelle for the readthrough and encouragement.

Dean paced across the motel room, kicking the chair out of his way. "Sam, no. No way."

"Everything I'm finding here says you have to do it, or die." Sam shook his head as he leafed through the printouts.

Sam sounded so fucking calm. It made Dean want to hit him. "Lisa is NOT an option," Dean insisted.

"I know you guys aren't on good terms right now, but she'd do it to save your life. You know that," Sam continued, as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world for Dean to fuck his ex-girlfriend because some god damn incubus curse.

Dean tugged at the collar of his shirt. His skin felt itchy, his clothes heavy and uncomfortable. Putting his fist through the dark paneled wall seemed like a really good idea.

"Dean," Sam said sharply.

"What?" Dean lowered his arm. He'd probably only bruise it, anyway.

"Okay. Fine. There are plenty of escort services--"

"No," Dean snapped.

"No?"

"Do I really have to explain this? Or are you just being an idiot on purpose?" Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge, twisted the cap off and threw it across the room.

Sam glared at him. "Don't tell me you've never paid for it before."

"For fuck's sake, that's not what I'm getting at." Dean held the icy beer bottle against his forehead, the cold distracting him momentarily from the ache in his cock. "The way I feel right now, I'm afraid I'll hurt someone. Once I get started." He tried to keep his voice steady.

Sam blinked. "Oh." He glanced down at the notes in front of him, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Huh."

"Yeah," Dean scoffed. "Huh." He raised the bottle to his lips and drank, but the beer did nothing to sooth his dry, raw throat. He could still hear the dying words of the incubus as he intoned his spell, could still feel the sensation, the urgent need washing over him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Sam picked up his phone.

"Calling Bobby."

"No," Dean said. "C'mon, Sam."

"Why not? He might be able to help. We have to figure out some way out of this."

"Just not Bobby, okay? I feel like a big enough idiot as it is." Dean took another swallow of his beer and sat on the edge of the desk. "Maybe I can just jerk off. A lot." He rubbed his palm over his thigh but it wasn't his own hand that he wanted on his cock.

"Right." Sam put the phone down. "I don't think that's going to work, Dean."

"Just give me a moment to think, all right? I'll come up with something." Dean tried to focus, he really did, but all he could think of was sex, with the way his cock was pressed against the seam of his jeans. He needed to bury his dick in someone, anyone--Lisa, fuck yeah, squirming beneath him, wet and slick and moaning his name...

"Fuck." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, defeated. He wanted to puke.

"Then I'm calling Cas," Sam said in a tone that indicated finality. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "Think maybe he could fix me?"

"It's worth a try. His healing mojo is pretty strong."

"Yeah. All right. If he shows up," Dean said. "He's been pretty busy up there."

"He'll show up." Sam closed his eyes, pushed his laptop aside and clasped his hands in his lap. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I call to Castiel to keep me from throwing my computer at my brother. Get down here, Cas. We need you."

Dean held his breath, waiting.

"Cas," Sam said. "Come on."

"Feathery ass," Dean prompted. Hell, it's worked before.

"Right." Sam nodded. "Cas, get your feathery ass on over here. Dean needs you."

A soft flutter and Dean turned to see Cas standing solemnly in the middle of their room. A sense of hope rose up inside of him.

"My ass does not have feathers," Cas said, clearly annoyed. "Only my wings." He looked at Dean and frowned, startled. "You have been cursed."

"Yeah," Sam said. "We were hoping you could do something about that?"

Cas moved closer to Dean. Dean's heart beat faster. He wondered what Cas's body was like under that coat, what it would be like to strip Cas naked and push him down on the bed, face down--

Dean shook his head. The curse was making him think ridiculous thoughts. Then Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean nearly groaned at the touch, blood pounding in his ears.

"Incubus," Cas stated.

Dean swallowed, his throat rough and dry. "Yeah," he managed. "Can you fix it?"

Cas shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He dropped his hand without taking his eyes off Dean.

"Oh, come on," Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Dean, there is nothing I can do," Cas told him. "This is powerful magic from an ancient being, far older than me."

"Fuck this," Dean snarled, sliding off the desk and stalking away from Cas, who was still standing too god damn close to him. "This is ridiculous."

"How long since he was first cursed?" Cas asked Sam.

Dean didn't hear Sam's answer over the buzzing in his head. He gripped the beer bottle tight as he brought it to his lips. He was feeling worse by the minute, the throbbing in his cock growing unbearable, and all they were doing was talking and that didn't help him one fucking bit. He drank the rest of the beer in long swallows.

"Perhaps a visit to a brothel?" Cas was asking.

Dean whirled around. "We've hashed that out already, okay? Not a solution." At Cas's puzzled expression he added, "Not exactly in control here."

"I still think it could work, Dean," Sam tried.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean asked, disgusted. "You think it's okay if I hurt some chick just so I can get off?"

"Hell no. What I'm saying is you don't know how it's going to be, and Dean, you're going to die from this if you don't do anything about it." Sam rose to his feet. He was starting to look panicked. "I don't know. Maybe another hunter?"

"Like who? Name one female hunter we are on good enough terms with to--to even suggest that she sleep with me." Dean was shouting now.

"Enough," Cas said quietly, cutting off Sam's reply. "The solution is obvious. Dean will have sex with me."

Dean stared at Cas, wanting to denounce the idea as the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, but images of Cas, naked, flickered through his mind. Cas naked and moaning and losing his cool and Dean almost dropped his beer bottle.

Yeah. He wanted that.

Sam brightened. "Dean? What do you think?"

Cas removed his trench coat and draped it over a chair. "I may be inexperienced but I know what needs to be done to break the curse." He glanced quickly at Dean, then looked away, fumbling with the collar of his shirt.

"Dean?" Sam said again, rising to his feet.

Dean couldn't stop staring as Cas pulled his tie free. It was like watching some kind of strange and solemn strip tease. He was mesmerized by it.

"Dean? Are you sure this is what you want?" Sam asked.

"While I'm certain this is not what Dean wants," Cas said, slipping his suit jacket off his shoulders, "It is what he needs."

Cas was wrong, it was definitely what Dean wanted, wanted so badly that his brain was buzzing with it, wanted so badly that his entire body sang with it. "Sam, get out of here."

"All right then," Sam said, sounding uncertain.

"Do you wish to observe?" Cas asked as he unbuttoned his crisp, white shirt.

"No," Sam said sharply.

Dean managed a low, gruff, "Go, Sam," and thank god, Sam went, forehead furrowed with worry and doubt and he might have said "be careful with him" to Cas as he left, Dean wasn't sure. But with a thud of the door he was gone.

Watching as Cas finished unbuttoning his shirt, Dean dropped his beer bottle and pulled his own shirt off over his head. His skin felt like it was on fire, his clothes way too tight. He kicked his shoes off and saw that Cas's shirt was open, fine pale skin exposed and it was impossible to resist. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Cas, pulling him close. A press of warm skin against his chest and it was fucking crazy, how good it felt. Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck and breathed him in.

"Dean," Cas said softly. "I don't know--"

"That's okay. I do know," Dean said, even though he knew nothing about fucking another guy. He mouthed the skin of Cas's neck, grabbing Cas's ass and pulling him in, grinding against him, hard cock pressing against Cas's hip and the rush of pleasure was so sharp that Dean saw sparks behind his closed eyes.

Cas made a small noise and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, holding on to him and that was all Dean needed, to know that Cas was with him in this in at least some small way, that it wasn't going to be just him rutting up against Cas because that would have sucked beyond measure.

So fucking grateful, Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas's, feeling the whiskers catch and scrape and then he pressed his lips to Cas's jaw, his cheek and finally, his lips. It was a rude kiss, Dean scraping his teeth along Cas's lower lip before licking into his mouth but with a sharp intake of breath Cas responded, hesitantly at first, then getting bolder. His hands slid down over Dean's back, palms cool and dry against Dean's heated skin.

Dean pulled Cas's shirt down off his shoulders, hands fisting in the fabric. He needed Cas naked, needed to touch him all over, needed to push his cock into him. He shoved Cas, trying to push him toward the bed, but pushing against Cas was like pushing on a brick wall.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean growled, breaking off the kiss. "Move." He put his hands on Cas's chest and pushed.

Cas frowned, looking puzzled. His lips were red and puffy and shirt was hanging off his elbows and god, his shoulders, pale skin over lean muscle, Dean had no idea that was hiding under his clothes all this time.

"When I push, you're supposed to move," Dean explained. He rubbed his hands over Cas's chest and for a guy Cas's chest felt fantastic, smooth and firm with intriguingly little hard nipples.

"To where, Dean?" Cas asked, impatient and annoyed yet he leaned into Dean's touch, eyelashes fluttering briefly as Dean thumbed a nipple.

"Just get on the fucking bed." Dean stepped back, heart pounding. " And get naked."

Dean crossed the room and found his duffle bag, rummaging through it quickly, and yes, there it was, a small tube of vaseline. It was going to be messy as all hell but he didn't care. He unfastened his jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs, kicking them off with something like glee because finally, he was naked, his cock free from being trapped in his briefs.

Turning to the bed, his breath caught in his throat. Cas was naked, facing away from Dean, his back slim and long and his ass looked fucking sweet and Dean was going to bury himself in it, push his aching, needy cock right into the heat of Cas's body and take what he needed and Cas was going to fucking love it.

"Come on, we're doing this," Dean told him. "Right now."

Cas sat on the bed and Dean saw that Cas's cock was hard. "You like this," Dean said, pleased.

Cas pulled his legs up onto the bed and looked down at his cock. "Apparently."

Dean was on the bed in an instant, pushing Cas's legs apart. "You're going to like it even more in a minute."

He slicked up his finger and reached behind Cas's balls, easing his finger inside, forcing himself to go slowly with the one last shred of self control he had left. Cas looked perplexed at the intrusion, but leaned back and lifted his hips and his cock was right there, so Dean ducked his head and took it into his mouth.

Cas gasped, hips jerking and Dean took the opportunity to slip another finger inside Cas's tight, hot hole, his own cock twitching and eager to be inside. It was weird having a cock in his mouth, strange taste and texture but as he ran his tongue over the head Cas groaned and twisted his hips and Dean loved that he could make Cas move like that so he sucked harder, sliding his lips down the shaft until the head hit the back of his throat and he choked, pulling away and coughing.

Cas said his name, soft and low, touching his hair with a gentle hand and Dean turned his head away, pressing his forehead against Cas's hip. "I need to do this, right now."

"Then do it."

Dean looked up to see Cas watching him and there was a softness in his eyes that made Dean's heart beat even faster. Dean slipped his fingers free and fumbled for the tube of vaseline.

"How do you want me?" Cas asked.

"On your hands and knees."

As Cas shifted position Dean took a sharp breath -- Cas's firm, round ass, slick and ready for him. He crawled up close, grabbing Cas's hips. With one hand Dean lined his cock up and pushed, trying to be gentle, but he couldn't, not when he was this close and when the head of his cock slipped past the ring of muscle he groaned and pushed hard, sliding in deep and it was fucking _amazing_.

"Sorry," he whispered as he hunched over Cas's back, fingers digging into Cas's side. "I couldn't--"

"You can't hurt me." Cas's voice was gruff. "That's the whole point of this."

"I know. I just--" Dean groaned again, hips moving and he couldn't think anymore, the sensation too intense.

"Do what you have to," Cas said.

Dean pushed in hard, hands gripping Cas's shoulders, Cas's ass warm against his thighs. No matter how hard he thrust, Cas didn't move, didn't even rock against him, he held steady and silent, maybe a little too silent, and suddenly Dean was pissed about it.

"Do you like this?" Dean demanded. "Cas, do you like the way it feels for me to fuck you?" Without waiting for an answer, he reached around and felt for Cas's cock.

It was hard and full, and when Dean closed his hand around it and squeezed, Cas trembled beneath him.

"Dean, please." Cas lowered his head and pushed back against Dean's hips. "Continue."

Angels really didn't know how to beg properly. Dean pushed into Cas, again and again, so fucking good, Cas's cock in his hand, the slide and drag of his own cock into Cas's welcoming body. Over his own ragged breathing he was pretty sure he heard a moan as he jerked Cas off. Damn it, Cas was going to come, he was going to at least get some pleasure out of this. Dean yanked Cas closer to him, knees pressing against the inside of Cas's legs, spreading them wide as he wrapped an arm around Cas's narrow waist.

Cas sank down onto his elbows, his back sloping down, gleaming with sweat, and yeah, this was fucking perfect, this was exactly what Dean needed, he could do anything to Cas and Cas would just take it.

A sharp moan and Dean's hand grew wet--Cas was coming, he realized triumphantly. The thrill of it made him even crazier, he was getting close but it was just out of reach and he couldn't hold Cas tight enough, his fingers slipping from the sweat and with a violent thrust he came, his entire body pulsing with pleasure, his vision blurring around the edges as he emptied himself into Cas.

When it was finally over he collapsed, legs shaking and unable to hold him up. He would have fallen off the bed if it wasn't for Cas grabbing and pulling him back up, laying him flat on the bed as he convulsed. Cas held him in place with a single hand to his chest and Dean focused on that, grabbing hold of Cas's arm, letting Cas's strength anchor him.

"What the fuck," Dean gasped as the final shudder rippled through his body.

"The curse has been broken," Cas said.

"Good," Dean gasped. "Thanks, Cas." He closed his eyes, head swimming. He felt like crap, like he had been broken along with the curse.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was exhausted, but at least he felt more like himself, the burning need gone, his libido quieted. One hand was still curled around Cas's wrist, and he turned to see Cas sitting cross legged next to him on the bed, watching him. Cas was still naked, hair rumpled and messy, red marks on his skin over his ribs where Dean had grabbed him. Because Dean had fucked him. Hard. Threw him down onto the bed--well, more like told him to get down onto the bed--and fucked him.

"How are you feeling?" Cas asked.

"Shitty."

Cas raised his eyebrows. "But the curse--"

"I feel shitty about what I did, Cas." Dean pushed himself up on his elbows. "It's not supposed to be like that. I'm not like that."

"Believe me, Dean, I have no complaints." Cas leaned forward, a hint of a smile on his lips. "It was...enjoyable."

Dean frowned. "Your first time shouldn't be like that. About just getting--used."

"What should it be like?"

"It should be," Dean waved a hand, unable to articulate his thoughts. "Nicer."

Cas's expression grew thoughtful, as if trying to imagine "nicer" in the context of sex. Dean was pretty sure that Cas wasn't getting it so he sat up, even though he was still feeling a little shaky, and gently pressed his lips to Cas's.

"Like this," Dean said, his nose brushing Cas's cheek.

Cas nodded, then kissed him in the same manner, a sweet touch of lips against Dean's. After so much craziness, the slow kisses were soothing, even with Cas--funny, the curse had worn off but still, Dean liked kissing him, the softness of his lips, the way Cas held him steady with a hand cupping the back of his neck, thumb gently caressing his skin. It felt almost tender.

Dean pressed a trail of kisses along Cas's jaw, and when Dean nuzzled Cas's ear, Cas shuddered faintly under Dean's hands, which had found their way onto Cas's shoulders. Shoulders that also needed to be kissed. As Dean ran his tongue along Cas's collarbone, Cas leaned back, unfolding his legs and stretching them out. Dean took it as an invitation, nuzzling his way down to Cas's flat stomach, then lower, to where Cas's cock nestled against his balls.

Getting his face all up in another guy's junk had never been his thing, but Cas deserved this. Hell, he had earned it. Dean settled in between Cas's legs, kissed Cas's cock, then took it into his mouth. It was soft enough that he could get his mouth completely around it, but even as he did so it surged and swelled and Dean took that as encouragement. He glanced up to find Cas watching him with half-closed eyes, lips parted, his breathing ragged.

Cas was definitely liking it.

Dean sucked gently, pulling back, letting it slide past his lips before sucking it back in again, nose pushing into Cas's wiry pubic hair. Cas shifted his hips, pushing up at Dean with great care and Dean grinned at how they both were being oh so careful, happy that Cas was into it and hell, he was getting into it to, sucking harder as Cas's cock grew harder and longer until it couldn't all fit into his mouth.

Determined not to choke on it this time, Dean wrapped a hand around the base of Cas's cock and sucked on the head, getting a soft moan out of Cas every time he ran his tongue over it, tasting the drops of come gathering at the tip, pulling back every now and then to just look at it--Cas's cock, up close and personal. It was flushed dark red, the head smooth and round, veins visible under the thin skin. He licked the underside, feeling the blood pulse through the veins, then stroked the shaft with his fist and sucked on the tip until Cas said his name, low and rough. Dean sucked even harder and with a sharp twitch of his hips, Cas came, filling Dean's mouth.

It tasted awful.

Dean pulled off and stroked Cas through it instead, watching in fascination as the last shudder faded away. He pressed a kiss to Cas's hip, then sat back on his heels, wiping his hand on the sheets. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

Cas was flat on his back, arms spread wide. He raised his head to look at Dean, looking a little dazed as he nodded, then let his head drop back on the bed. "So, that is 'nicer'?"

"One example of nicer, yes." Dean wasn't sure he was an expert on nice, but he was pretty sure what he just did qualified as such. He crawled over Cas's leg to flop down on the bed beside him, pressing up against Cas's warm body as his own sweat dried on his skin, chilling him.

Cas turned to face him, arm sliding around Dean's waist. "I like nicer. I see the difference, but I find both extremely enjoyable."

"There's a whole range of stuff in between," Dean pointed out, then kissed Cas, because Cas's lips were right there in front of him. Even though his mouth was pretty tired, it was a damn nice kiss, especially as it eased over from nice to not-so-nice.

Not that the rude kissing from earlier on was bad, either. He could get into that kind of kissing with Cas, as long as there was no curse driving it.

"Oh, fuck," Dean said, pulling back. "I need to call Sam. Let him know I'm okay." With a grunt he sat up, checking the nightstand. "If I could find my damn phone."

"Here," Cas handed him the phone, having apparently mojoed it up.

Dean grinned, flipped the phone open and dialed Sam. "Hey, Sammy," he said when Sam picked up. "Just letting you know I am officially de-cursed." Cas was still stretched out next to him and Dean idly dragged a finger over Cas's stomach, following the faint line of hair leading down from his navel.

"Thank god," Sam said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yup. I'm good. We're both good," Dean told him. "I'd even say we're awesome." The bed shifted as Cas sat up and slid an arm around Dean's waist, warm chest touching Dean's back.

"I think that was more than I needed to know."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, there's probably a whole lot you don't want to know."

"Does this mean I can come back now?"

Soft lips brushed the nape of Dean's neck. "Uh," Dean said, suppressing a shiver. "You might want to give us a little more time. Can't be, uh, too careful about these things."

"Of course, Dean. Gotta make sure that curse is gone." Dean could hear Sam snickering over the line.

Cas touched his lips to Dean's ear. "I like to be thorough."

"Cas likes to be thorough," Dean explained to Sam.

"I think I need another drink. Maybe ten more drinks," Sam said in a pained tone of voice. "See you after closing time. And please don't be naked. Either of you." The connection closed.

Dean shut his phone, laughing. He tossed it on the floor as Cas pushed him flat on the bed and proceeded to make absolutely sure that the curse was gone for good.


End file.
